POTCO Release Notes - 2012
This Release Notes page will list major updates in the world of Pirates of the Caribbean Online during the year 2012. But, for the latest information - also check The Legend of Pirates Online or Pirates Online Forums! Release Notes - October 24, 2012 Updates *Polished up additional inventory items, including corrections to all-new Peddler clothing. Release Notes - July 10, 2012 Updates *Polished up inventory items, including corrections to weapons and all-new Peddler clothing. *Made updates and corrections to Caribbean holidays. Release Notes - April 11, 2012 Updates *Five brand new sail emblems created by your fellow Pirates are now available at the Shipwrights! Fixes *General maintenance performed on holidays, including fixes for holiday messaging and clothing items. *Fixed a bug that caused pirates to be unable to interact with Lucinda. *Fixed an issue that caused skeletons to appear in front of barricades instead of in the water at the beginning of new Invasion Waves. Known Issues *Skeletons may sometimes fall through the terrain during Invasions. *Bonuses from Sea Charms and Navigational Charts are not being applied correctly. Release Notes - March 22, 2012 Updates *Plunder those materials, Pirates - Levels 5 and 6 ship upgrades are now available! *Brand new ship names have been added to the Ship Naming list, as submitted by you Pirates through the Grog Blog. Fixes *Jolly Roger's forces should now invade normally again - normal for the undead, that is. Invasions now begin and end properly, with more balanced waves of enemies. *Cave environments have been made stable once again. *The two unnamed coats available for male Pirates through the Tailors on Tortuga, Cuba, and Padres de Fuego are now displaying with their proper names. *When Pirates are caught cheating at cards, the full penalty is now clearly messaged. *Fixed a bug where ships get stuck due to Pirates teleporting to a ship while it is sinking or docking at port. *Fixed a bug where teleporting to another Pirate in King's Run on Port Royal caused environment issues after leaving that area. *Fixed a server crash that occurred due to ships' positions at sea while sailing. *Fixed a crash during the Cannon Defense Mini-Game. *Fixed various crashes during PVP, while battling enemy ships, and during the Black Pearl Quest. *Fixed various AI crashes. Known Issue *Skeletons may sometimes fall through the terrain during Invasions. Release Notes - February 23, 2012 Fixes *Fixed positions of Pirates and ships during the Black Pearl Quest. *Fixed a timing crash, due to changing Quest tracking while exiting activities such as the Black Pearl Quest. *Fixed additional timing crashes, during teleportation and ships sinking. Known Issues *Entering cave environments may cause Pirates to fall through the map into a stuck state. If stuck, you can recover by switching to another Ocean, or logging out and re-entering the Caribbean. *Invasions may still start or end incorrectly, as well as Jolly Roger's invading forces appearing to be unstoppable. Release Notes - February 16, 2012 Fixes *Fixed a bug during Invasions where the blockades did not properly display their status bar. *Fixed a bug that would sometimes put shipboard Pirates into a stuck state after releasing the ship's wheel or jumping off a cannon. *Fixed various timing and client crashes. *Maintenance updates made to the upcoming Mardi Gras holiday. Known Issues *Entering cave environments may cause Pirates to fall through the map into a stuck state. If stuck, you can recover by switching to another Ocean, or logging out and re-entering the Caribbean. *Invasions may still start or end incorrectly, as well as Jolly Roger's invading forces appearing to be unstoppable. Release Notes - February 9, 2012 Fixes: *Identified and fixed the cause of recent, unexpected server outages. *Fixed crashes that occurred while playing the Cannon Defense Mini-Game. *Fixed a crash that occurred during the Black Pearl Quest if the Black Pearl sank and Pirates were sent to jail. *Fixed crashes that would sometimes occur when Pirates teleported out of activities such as the Black Pearl Quest or PVP. *Fixed a crash during PVP Team Battles, due to a Pirate exiting the PVP match just as another Pirate updates their score information. *Privateering captains can once again boot Pirates from their ship, by taking action through the Pirate's profile. Known Issues: *There is an issue with Invasions starting or ending incorrectly on Port Royal, Tortuga, and Padres del Fuego. *Jolly Roger doesn't know when to quit! There is also an issue with Invasions where ol' Jolly cannot be defeated and his undead minions run rampant. *Sharing the wheel of your ship with a crew member, then taking back the wheel may cause the crew and ship to become unresponsive. *Entering cave environments may cause Pirates to fall through the map into a stuck state. If stuck, you can recover by switching to another Ocean, or logging out and re-entering the Caribbean. *If a Pirate has multiple active Quests in the Quest Journal, clicking twice on "Track" causes the Quest details to disappear. Re-clicking on the Quest brings back the Quest details. *Quest tracking may continue to track a Quest that you have already completed. Release Notes - January 25, 2012 Fixes *Fixed a bug that allowed Pirates to exit PvP and remain undead. *Pirates can now once again enter and play the Cannon Defense Mini-Game. *Fixed crashes related to defeating NPCs and enemy ships. *Fixed crashes that would sometimes occur when Pirates teleported into activities such as PvP or the Black Pearl Quest. *Fixed a rare crash related to the Queen Anne's Revenge setting sail. Known Issue *There is an issue with Invasions starting or ending incorrectly on Port Royal, Tortuga, and Padres del Fuego. *Jolly Roger doesn't know when to quit! There is also an issue with Invasions where ol' Jolly cannot be defeated and his undead minions run rampant. Release Notes - January 10, 2012 *Fixed a crash when playing PvP Mayhem with a crew of Pirates. *Fixed an issue where Pirates could get stuck on a black screen when attempting to teleport from a full Ocean (server) into activities such as PvP or the Black Pearl Quest. *Fixed an issue where Pirates could end up stuck on a black screen after leaving PvP and returning to a full Ocean. *Fixed a crash that sometimes occurred when battling enemy ships at sea. *Fixed a crash that sometimes occurred when using the Summon Chicken potion. Known Issues *Two coats available for male Pirates through the Tailors on Tortuga, Cuba, and Padres de Fuego are displaying in the catalog as "Error, no name". These coats may also turn up in loot dropped by defeated enemies. Category:Pirates Online Website Category:Game Play